Snakes and Lions
by xPhoenixPrincessx
Summary: After catching Harry and Hermione sneaking in late one night, Ron and Ginny decide revenge is needed, how do they go about that? Dating Slytherins of course! Some HBP spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Snakes and Lions.**

**Summary: **What the hell has happened? Ron and Ginny are both dating Slytherins! Where are Hermione and Harry? SOME HBP SPOILERS BUT EVENTS AT THE END NEVER HAPPENED. D/G, R/PP, H/Hr.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognise although I wouldn't mind owning Draco, lol.

**AN: **It's the holidays and I'm bored, I thought I'd write a Hogwarts fanfic. Don't get me wrong I'm a strong R/Hr shipper, I just thought it would be a challenge for me to pair Ron with someone else and I thought it would be different if Ron and Ginny worked together for their revenge :) Also I hate the ship H/Hr but its the perfect excuse to make Harry into the horrible person I think he is :) Again sorry for the bad spelling / grammar, I still haven't got my spellcheck back. If anyone wants to beta for me send me an email.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One.**

Ginny was sat in a comfy sofa in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room watching the flames jump. The crackling of the fire burning the logs was comforting, it took away the silence of the room. She took a look at her watch and saw that it was nearing 1am. She sighed loudly, Harry should have been back by now, he'd been gone hours. He had promised that he would be back early so he could spend time with her. _Probably out, breaking rules again with Ron and Hermione._

She sat there, remembering when she first got together with Harry. It had been one of the best moments of her life, he was everything she had ever hoped for in a boyfriend and she had been wanting him for so long. Ever since that first time she saw him as he boarded the Hogwart's Express for the first time. The wonderful boy-who-lived, the chosen one, the saviour of the Wizarding world. Then when he saved her from the Chamber of Secrets back in her first year, she had known that he was the one for her. It had taken him 5 years to notice her, but he had been worth the wait.

Finally for the first time she had been able to have a proper boyfriend without her brother breathing down her neck, giving the boy who she happened to be dating at the time death threats. Sure he hadn't been pleased when Harry first kissed her in the crowded common room after that Quidditch match, but he had accepted it nearly straight away. At least he knew that Harry would treat her right as he was his best friend. It wasn't that he didn't like her previous boyfriends, it was that none of them were good enough for her but if the boy-who-lived himself wasn't good enough, no one was. He had to draw the line somewhere.

She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the sound of footsteps making their way down the stairs from the boys dormitory. There was a tapping on her shoulder and she turned round with a smile on her face thinking it was Harry.

"Oh, it's you." her face fell.

"Nice way to great your favourite brother, Gin." Ron was shaking his head in mock hurt.

"Who says you are my favourite brother?" she asked with an innocent smile on her face, as she punched his arm playfully.

"Oh come on, I know I am. Anyway what are you doing down here so late? Shouldn't you be in bed asleep?"

"Waiting for Harry to come back. I thought he was with you. Obviously not."

Ron climbed over the back of the sofa, sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around his sister. "Don't worry about it, you know what Harry's like and besides Hermione is with him. She'll stop him from getting himself hurt."

"Wait, Hermione's with him?" Ginny was confused.

"Yeh, what of it? Probably helping him with his homework." Ron shrugged.

"Harry's gone for a meeting with Dumbledore about those damn horcrux things. He said he had to go alone, that's why I couldn't go with him."

Ron's only reaction was another shrug as he kept hold of her. She soon fell asleep, exhausted from a full day of lessons. _Harry better know what he's doing to Ginny and make it up to her, I know he's my best friend and all but if he does **anything **to hurt her I'll have to make him pay. _

The portrait hole swung open banging the wall and causing Ginny to wake up. They could hear the sound of two people giggling. Ginny rolled her eyes, seriously some people. She soon stopped when she heard the words that escaped the two lovers mouths next.

"Oh Harry." she heard the girl giggle again.

"Hermione."

Both Ginny and Ron's jaws dropped, what the hell was going on here? There must be some mistake, there has to be plenty of Harry's and Hermione's around, but deep down they both knew that they were kidding themselves. They recognised their voices. The hurt was unbearable, and it made them feel numb inside. Tears were begining to form in Ginny's eyes and she knew it wouldn't be long before she burst into uncontrollable tears.

"I'll see you in the morning Harry." Hermione whispered as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, love." he grabbed her and kissed her hungrily. Neither were aware that they weren't alone.

Ron waited until they were safely up in their seperate dormitories before speaking again. Ginny was expecting him to blow up and turn that shade of red / purple everytime he was extremely pissed off but all he did was say, "Well, that was a surprise." He was in shock, he loved Hermione and he thought she felt the same way but obviously not. Harry was his best friend and his sisters boyfriend, why would he do something like this? He felt so betrayed.

He turned to Ginny, who had a sparkle in her eye, one the same she got whenever she was planning something. Her tears had dried, leaving swollen red rings around her eyes. He was slightly worried, she was in no fit state to think about anything.

"I've got a plan."

"A plan?" Ron was dreading the explanation.

"For revenge, no one messes with a Weasley and gets away with it." She had a look of determination in her eyes and Ron knew not to argue with her.

"So what's your plan then?"

They spent the next hour planning their revenge and then went back to their beds at 3am to try and get some sleep before putting their plan into motion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: **Next chapter will be longer, this was just setting the scene. Please if you read, review, even if it's just to say you've read it. I don't know whether I should continue or not, I like the idea but I'd also like to know what you all think and if anyone knows how to get that continuous line across the page please tell me, lol. I will love you forever. xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Again sorry about the crap spelling / punctuation. Sorry if I make up words as well, lol. I can't help it.

Chapter Two.

The next morning was beautiful with the sunlight shining in through the windows making everything it touched shine. _Another perfect day,_ she thought with a smile, until she remembered the events of the night before. Luckily it was a Saturday so no one else would be up at this hour, except her and Ron. This way they could talk more about their plans without being interupted by nosy first years who would go and tell Harry and Hermione.

With it being a Saturday she could wear anything she liked so she picked out the smallest top she could find, charming it green, and the smallest skirt she owned which happened to be black. It was a pity that she didn't know how to charm her top to have a silver snake printed on it, but she supposed it would do. It would piss off Harry anyway, they were Slytherin colours and anything to do with Slytherin he hated.

She went out of her dorm and walked down the stairs where she found a very sleepy Ron sitting in the chair waiting for her. He soon jumped up when he saw her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?"

"It's called clothing, Ron, unless you'd rather I walked into the Great Hall naked?"

"Uhm Gin, I don't think we should go about this idea of yours. I don't want any Slytherin - least of all Draco Malfoy, Junior Deatheater, looking at you in that way." Ginny rolled her eyes at this, seriously she was 16 she could do what she wanted without her brother going all over-protective again.

"You want to get back at Granger and _Potter_ right?" she spat out his name.

"Yeh of course but do you think selling your body is the right way to go about it?"

"I'm not selling my body Ronald Bilius Weasley!" She shoved him, causing him to fall over backwards over the arm of the chair.

"Right so anyway lets go over this plan of yours again shall we?" He climbed up off of the floor and sat himself back on the chair.

"Ok, first of all we need to act like nothing is wrong. Is that ok with you Ron?" He nodded and she continued. "Well, the second thing which I am going to do is dress showing a little more flesh than usual. This should get most of the male population looking my way, afterall I have been told I have a good figure. The reason I am wearing Slytherin colours is because I think that this 'making Harry jealous' thing will work better this way, especially if I catch the eye of a certain Draco Malfoy. Harry's biggest enemy apart from old voldie himself. I know I'm a Weasley and he's a Malfoy but he's a teenage boy, it shouldn't be too difficult. Next we wait about a week before we make the big announcement."

"What big announcement?"

Ginny sighed, she loved her brother and all but sometimes he was just too stupid for his own good. "You'll see when we get to that."

"Now I know what you are doing, but what am I supposed to do? I can't exactly parade around in a mini skirt and barely there top!"

"Well Ron, just start paying attention to Lavender again. You know how pissed off she got last time."

Ron shuddered. Not another year of WON-WON, hopefully he wouldn't have to pretend to like her for much longer than a week. Lavender was so clingy, she never left his side while they were going out and she was a crap kisser. Sure he wasn't exactly the best but he was a lot better than her. Why couldn't he pretend to be interested in Luna, that would be so much better than Lavender. At least she did great Quidditch commentary.

"What about Luna? 'Mione hates her and I'd rather not have to put up with Lavender again."

"Don't be silly, Luna's going out with Blaise and seriously he wouldn't take to kindly to you chatting up his girlfriend!"

"What!" Ron's jaw dropped, "But he's a Slytherin!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. Seriously Ron had to get over this whole Slytherin thing if her plan was going to work. Sure they are all evil, stinking gits but still.

She didn't have time to say anything else because people were starting to drift into the common room. She saw Harry enter and she pasted a fake smile onto her face, trying to make it seem like she was madly in love with him even though she was plotting various painful ways to torture him.

"Hey Harry, I didn't see you come in last night. I waited until midnight, did Dumbledore really keep you that long?" she tried to look concerned as she slipped his arm through his. She felt him stiffen and she turned to see Hermione glaring at her. "Oh hi 'Mione. Are you ill? You don't look so good, maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey, I wouldn't want you to get too sick." _I hope you choke and die._

"Ginny are you ok?" She turned to see Harry looking at her with a look of confusion.

"Yeh, I'm just in a good mood after seeing you. I'm really glad I'm with you Harry." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on lets go down to breakfast."

"Erm, Ginny? What the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes. Don't you like them Harry? I thought I'd make myself look a little better today, you only ever see me in those old tatty robes." She tried to look insulted but really she couldn't care less what he thought, as long as he got jealous when she started getting Malfoys attention. He may be sneaking around with Hermione but she was still his girlfriend.

He muttered a 'they look lovely Gin' before dragging her out through the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall.

_Perfect timing,_ she thought,_ nearly everyones eating breakfast and oh look Malfoy's sitting with his friends and facing the Gryffindor table. Now to show them that I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, have grown up._

She started to walk slowly up past the Slytherin table, winking at random guys occassionally and swaying her hips. By the time she had reached her seat Harry's face had turned a peculiar shade of reddish-purple. _This is working better than I thought._

"What the hell was that all about?" he hissed.

"I was just walking to the table with you." she insisted.

"You were winking at Slytherins. **Slytherins** for crying out loud Gin. You are supposed to be my girlfriend, I don't want you flirting with other guys!"

"Not interupting anything are we?" Ron sat down with Hermione beside him.

"No." replied Harry a little too quickly.

Ron shrugged and began stuffing his face with bacon, eggs, beans, fried tomatoes and toast. Washing it down with some pumpkin juice. Hermione looked a little disgusted and turned away. Really Ginny didn't blame her, Ron was disgusting when he ate. Seriously you'd think he hadn't eaten in weeks when in actual fact it had only been around 8 hours. She was willing him to start on his part in the plan, Lavender was sitting right next to him.

"So Lavender," he turned to start talking to the pretty mousy haired girl beside him, "how are you today?"

He flashed her a smile and inwardly grinned when he saw her eyes light up. She had never really gotten over him after they broke up last year.

"I'm great thanks." she said between giggles.

"I like your hair Lavender, have you done something different to it?" On the other side of Ron, Hermione was looking thunderous. Before Lavender had answered his question Hermione had grabbed him by the arm and stormed out of the Great Hall, dragging him behind her.

**XOXOX**

From the other side of the hall Draco was watching events unfold. It was pleasing that both Potty and the Weaselette and the Weasel and the Mudblood were having problems. It was certainly strange though, the Weaselette had worshipped him since the day she met him and now she looked like she couldn't care less whether he fell over and died right this moment. _Would do everyone a favour if he did though. _In fact, he could have sworn that she was flirting with quite a few Slytherins this morning and her clothes certainly didn't leave much to the imagination. _She does have quite a nice body though. _Wait did he just think like that about a Weasley? A stupid, poor, muggle-loving, blood traitor Weasley? He must be losing his mind.

He felt someone poke him in the side and he turned round to see Pansy fluttering her eyelashes at him in a purely sickening way. He was in serious danger of losing his breakfast if she carried on like that. What part of 'I hate you Pansy, you are a stupid little whore' did she not understand? He looked back at the Gryffindor table just in time to see the Mudblood grab Weasels arm and drag him out of the hall.

_Well, well, well. Somethings going on and I'm going to find out what it is._

**AN: **Don't you just hate Harry? I do :) Anyway I might be able to arrange a little visit from Draco himself if you review, and of course you'll get the "Sexy Slytherins" 2006 calender which has lots of pictures of the Slytherin Sex God himself and of course Blaise ;D


End file.
